


Cliche

by wickedorin



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: AU, Android, Gen, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a fill for a drabble request on AwaitingMassProduction: "Anything Lunatic/BT. Please make it happen. (References to Liam O’Brien’s protrayal will be much appreciated.)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliche

**Author's Note:**

> Seems like I took to Black Tiger/Ebi helping out the Heroes as a theme. Go figure.

He understood what “cliche” meant. He also understood that standing on top of one of the highest towers in Sternbild in the armored suit that Saito had so graciously modified for him, watching Wild Tiger and Barnaby make their arrest far below, was certainly that. What the android was uncertain about was whether or not the presence suddenly at his side was in any way to be considered “cliche”. Not that it mattered at the moment, he supposed, turning his head to see none other than Lunatic. He was _ready_ , though, fully charged in case he needed to be. Not that such readiness showed in his greeting “It has been some time since you have appeared.”  
  
That was a bit surprising. Tilting his head, limbs and back quite loose, the NEXT responded, “Perhaps I finally wanted to see you for myself.”  
  
Worry. Concern, though it was minor. “Have you heard of me?”  
  
“Mm, something like that.” Lunatic almost managed to sound bored, at first—but that all too interested _purr_ of sorts didn’t take long to appear. “Quite unusual for that pair of Heroes to have someone following them around. Someone that they _want_ there, at least.”  
  
Well, the criminal did appear to have a great deal of knowledge about events, Heroes and other criminals. Perhaps he was mistakenly thought to be one of them, himself. Ebi determined that he may be able to use that to his advantage. “Am I obvious?”  
  
“A bit.” He didn’t quite answer, sounding vaguely amused. “You are remarkably life-like, aren’t you.”  
  
Ebi’s eyes widened a fraction. Lunatic was aware that he was inorganic. Completely honest in his curiosity, he asked, “How do you know?”  
  
He didn’t bother to answer. “Your powers exceed Hundred Power, don’t they? So why don’t you use them?”  
  
Once again the man knew entirely too much for his comfort, but it was interesting to hear regardless. Perhaps it would help in eventually apprehending the criminal. “You have posed no threat to me thus far.” The android responded simply.  
  
Intriguing. “I suppose not. You are not as quick to act as your colleagues, then.”  
  
“Colleagues?” That hadn’t been a word that he’d associated with himself and anyone else, truthfully. It was… _nice_.  
  
“Oh? Is it not official, then? You’re not working with the Hero team?”  
  
It was Ebi’s turn not to answer. At that point, he couldn’t be certain if Lunatic legitimately didn’t know, or if he was just teasing. “Why did you appear tonight? There are no reports of death or escaped criminals.”  
  
“Oh, so direct.” He reached out to grasp Ebi’s wrist, flames held back for the moment. “This is all artificial, then? Can you feel _pain_ , android?”  
  
He didn’t even attempt to pull away at that point, remaining still with unblinking eyes on Lunatic. “It is all artificial, yes. An upgraded shell and skin that can resist exceedingly high temperatures; though I cannot be certain if it can hold up to your flames.” Pausing, he tilted his head slightly. “I cannot feel pain. As far as you are to be concerned, I cannot feel fear either.”  
  
Well, _that_ sounded like a challenge. “Oh, strong words from something that protects Heroes.”  
  
The android was particularly glad that he couldn’t physically emote in that moment. He wasn’t certain what expression he would have been wearing, but it would have expressed a negative emotion to say the least. “I am told that you have no ill will toward the Heroes. I should hope that continues.”  
  
Lunatic outright laughed. Artificial intelligence or not, it seemed he had an interesting conversation partner. And a _captive_ one, still. Squeezing that wrist, he teased, “Are you enjoying this?”  
  
“Not particularly.” The response was almost bored, dull.  
  
Lunatic scoffed. “Why aren’t you bothering to resist?”  
  
“Your actions make me curious.” It was honesty, pure and simple. For all that he was certain he would never truly understand about human behavior, Lunatic seemed to go against a great deal of what he had seen and heard while being around the Heroes.  
  
“Curious.” Again, it was intriguing. “Do you think I’ll reveal something to you?”  
  
“Unlikely.” Ebi admitted. “You do not seem to engage in such behavior. But I suppose that is what makes me curious.”  
  
The police cars were clearing out, Hero TV helicopters having long since grown silent in the distance. Intriguing or not, he’d spent enough time in one location. “I may be flattered, but I think it’s time to go.”  
  
“Perhaps you are correct.” The agreement was purely casual. “Our conversation has been recorded with a variety of devices. Your voice, speech pattern and knowledge base will be analyzed. Thank you for your time.” With that, the android’s full power was activated before he broke away and bounded off into the night.  
  
Lunatic wasn’t particularly _worried_ ; no one had been able to track him down at that point, so it was unlikely to happen. Even so, maybe some minor modulations on the voice modifier would be in order. He’d have to research it. In the meantime, that android really did make for an interesting conversation partner. Perhaps the talk of “Black Tiger” proving himself to be a “person” and applying for citizenship had some foundation.


End file.
